Light Always Fades
by TobyMatt
Summary: A little Digimon gets a visit from a friend who she hasn't seen for awhile. Very sad.


Light Always Fades  
I ran with all my might, trying to escepe the tragedy. 'Why' kept running through my   
head. I was pathtic. I couldn't even protect her. I had failed my duty of being a digidestion   
protector. I was snapped out of my thoughts as a pain started burning in my chest. I chouldn't   
run any longer so I stopped right then and there. I didn't care where I was. I just wanted to get   
away from the memory of her being killed. I was thakfully brought out of that thougtht by a   
cool metal under my paw. I raised it up to see the crest. No. Why is this here, I don't deserve   
it. I picked up the pink crest and threw it with all my might. I heard a slight ploosh as it landed   
in the lake that was in front of me. Good ridence. I layed my head down as what if's, and   
tragic scenes of the battle filled my head. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered the exact   
monment of when it happened. Please, leave me alone. I don't want to remember. Just leave   
me alone...Then blackness replaced my thoughts as my conciousness slipped into sleep.  
1 year later  
I suddenly awoke from a nightmere of which I didn't want to remember. Why did it   
have to happen. It had been one year today that she had been killed in battle. I raised to all   
fours and began walking as more questions filled my head. I had been in such deep thought that   
I hadn't realized I had stepped into a lake. "Huh?" I looked at the clear seren water glisten in   
the afternoon sun. A sparkle caught my eye. I looked to see what it was. No! It was the   
crest. Not more terrifing memerious. I backed to dry ground, sat down hard on my haunches,   
and felt hot tears roll down my furry white cheeks. I remembered the tragedy and my thoughts   
drifted to the sadness and misery I had caused. T.K. was probally sitting in his room right now   
remembering what had happened with tears in his eyes. Tai and his parents were most likely   
sitting at their house remembering what had happened. Why hadn't I protected her. Why   
hadn't I took the shot and saved her. I know why. Because I'm a coward. A loser. I didn't   
even deserve to be called a digimon. I had failed my destiny. I don't deserve to be able to become   
the angel of light. I sat there for what felt like eternity when suddenly a white blazing light came   
up from where the meaningless crest rested. The light shot into the air in a thin beam and then it   
slowly faded to a soft pink glow. In the air formed the crest of light and the pink glow   
surroneded it and formed a ball of pulsing pink light with the crest glowing bright white in the   
center. "What in the world," I was barely able to wisper and the ball of light floated down to   
me but some of the white light stayed in the sky. The ball floated inchs above my head and then   
fell on the tip of my nose. I felt a warm strength flow through me. When it stopped it left me   
with a feeling of warm sunny days and laughter around a campfire. It left me with a feeling of   
warmth and happiness. I looked to the sky and saw the light begin to form into something. It   
began to from into a head. It pulsed once and then I saw that it was Kari. Looking so contint   
and happy. "Kari?" I asked with disbelief in my voice and fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.  
'Hello, Gatomon' She said in a heavenly voice. "I've missed you so much. Why'd you have to   
leave"   
'It was my time to go. But I can only stay for a little longer. I came to tell you that it   
wasn't your faut. You weren't a coward. You were as brave as you could be. Stop blaming   
yourself and try to be happy. I think you'll find that some digimon might really love to see you   
back to your old self agian. That's all the time I have. Goodbye, friend.' She started to fade   
away. "Kari, don't go. I don't want you to leave. No! Not again," With a sparkle of light she   
was gone. "Kari! NO!" I reached out with my claws and then I calapsed to the ground. I   
couldn't take it. Why when I had finally got to see her agian, she had to leave. I raised my   
head slightly to make sure she was truly gone, and when I did do I saw that my fur was now   
blazing pink with a soft white glow. "What," I wispered. I guess this new look will work. I got  
enough energy to sit back on my haunches. I looked down the ground recalling her words. As   
I was looking down I saw that the crest of light had been emblazed into my chest. I smiled   
slightly as I recalled that she had said a digimon would love to see me back to my old self. I   
wonder who. Maybe Patamon. Gee, he'd love my new look. Might as well go see him. I got  
to all fours and started toward where I had last seen Patamon. The white glow glowed a bit   
more brightly and my sprites lifted. Hope and light filled my heart as the sky turned to a shade   
of pink the color of my fur. The color of light.  



End file.
